Of course i like
by Nirvana2199
Summary: El príncipe azul finalmente encontró ah su princesa


**_Narra Maya:_**

Todo había terminado, Lucas jamas llegaría ah sentir algo por mi, él solamente podía pensar en Riley, mi mejor amiga. ¿Quien iba ah decir que las cosas terminarían de esta manera?.

Podría decir que yo no pero la realidad es otra. Yo lo sabia, sabía que escogería ah Riley al final ¿Y quien no? ella es perfecta, es hermosa, divertida y alegre. En cambio yo soy un desastre, una combinación de rebeldía y sarcasmo.

Cualquier persona con sentido común elegiría ah la castaña antes que ah mi... aunque ¿Que puedo decir? nunca le hubiera correspondido ah Lucas completamente.

No solo estaba enamorada de él, sino también de Farkle, mi mejor amigo desde el primer grado. ¿Como no iba ah enamorarme de él? si es tan inteligente, dulce, gentil y como olvidar esos hermosos ojos azules tan brillantes y profundos. Ah pesar de que yo también poseo ojos de ese color siempre me gustaron más los suyos que los míos.

En cuanto ah Lucas, él es realmente un chico bueno, una total brújula moral; es tranquilo y gentil, sin embargo, tiene su lado rudo, rebelde. Tengo que admitir que sus ojos son de un lindo color verde y su cabello es rubio al igual que el mio.

Realmente eran grandes chicos, pero, ninguno se fijaría en mi.

M.- ¿Quien se enamoraría de alguien como yo? - pensé en voz alta

F.- Cualquier chico se enamoraría de alguien como tú - apareció el castaño

M.- Conozco ah uno que no - dije refiriéndome ah él, olvidando completamente al rubio

Él solo permaneció en silencio, caminando ah mi lado dirigiéndonos hacia casa de la castaña. Subimos por las escaleras de emergencia del edificio en el que vivía, entramos por su ventana mirando como reía felizmente con Lucas, uno de los chicos que me gusta, ahora su novio.

M.- Hola honey - hable refiriéndome ah mi amiga

R.- Hola peache - sonrió - Hola Farkle -

Este solo levantó la cabeza en forma de saludo. Lo mire por unos momentos apreciándolo un poco, era realmente lindo aunque él nunca lo aceptaría.

Cada vez que lo miraba podía recordar aquellos días en los que estaba enamorado de mi y de Riley, representándonos como el día y la noche, siendo yo la segunda.

La primera vez que lo vi, era un simple chico... que equivocada estaba.

Él era perfectamente imperfecto.

¿Quizás no estaba tan enamorada de Lucas como yo pensada?¿Que tal si en realidad siempre estuve enamorada del chico de ojos azules?.

R.- ¡Maya! - grito

M.- ¿Que pasa? -

R.- Estabas tan distraída pensando en Farkle que ni siquiera notaste cuando se fue -

Mire ah mi alrededor notando que era cierto, no pude evitar bajar la mirada algo nerviosa por mi acto. Él provocaba en mi ese sentimiento que las personas llaman idiotez.

R.- ¿Cuando le dirás que te gusta? - cuestionó

M.- No lo haré - murmuró

R.- ¿Que te asegura que Farkle no siente algo por ti? - alzó un poco la voz - ¿y si quiere salir contigo? -

M.- No quiere salir conmigo - espeto - no va ah salir conmigo. Nunca saldría conmigo - la mire - somos amigos, y estoy segura de que nos quedaremos como amigos - dije para después marcharme

Estaba completamente segura de que mi genio nunca se fijaría en mi de nuevo, además él estaba saliendo con una de nuestras amigas, Smackle, ella era tan inteligente como él, sus ojos era negros al igual que su cabello, realmente no era muy afectiva debido ah que padecía del síndrome de asperger.

No podía competir contra ella. No si ah Farkle realmente le gustaba.

Camine un poco más llegando hasta mi apartamento, saque las llaves del bolsillo de mi pantalón introduciéndolas en el cerrojo de la puerta. Abrí la puerta notando que mi madre no se encontraba, y era de esperarse ya que solamente se la pasaba trabajando.

Llegué ah mi habitación, procediendo ah sentarme sobre la cama, junto ah mi se encontraban un cuaderno y un lápiz, los cuales tomé comenzando ah dibujar al chico que me gustaba.

Un ruido se hizo presente proveniente de la ventana, la mire notando aun chico fuera de esta.

F.- ¿Que haces aquí? - me miro

M.- Me siento y espero -

F.- ¿Que cosa? -

M.- Que alguien venga y se siente conmigo - sonríe - ¿Tú eres ese alguien? - preguntó

Comenzó ah entrar ah mi habitación sentándose ah mi lado ah lo cual sonreí.

F.- Si - afirma - lo soy -

Me removí sobre la cama colocando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Estar con él me hacia muy feliz, cada vez que aparecía olvidaba todo.

 ** _Narra Farkle:_**

Sonreí al notar ah una linda chica rubia ah mi lado, acaricie suavemente su cabello comenzando ah pensar en que tal vez debía decirle la verdad, tenía que ser honesto.

Mientras Maya dormida tome camino hacia casa de Riley, era primordial hablar con ella necesitaba ayuda, ya no podía retener todo esto que sentía, necesitaba decirlo.

Llegue lo más rápido que pude y procedí ah entrar por su ventana. La removí con un poco de brusquedad al notar que estaba dormida.

F.- Riley despierta - levante un poco la voz

R.- ¿Farkle? - me miro cansada

F.- Ventana - ordene - ventana ahora -

Se levantó de mala gana sentándose junto ah mi en el lugar ya mencionado.

R.- ¿De que quieres hablar? - pregunto

F.- Maya - baje la mirada

R.- Ella te importa ¿No es así? -

F.- La noche siempre ah sido importante para mi - Confesé

La chica ah mi lado sonrió mostrando toda la dentadura y un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

F.- Me gusta Maya - solté

R.- Así que... - me miro con una sonrisa coqueta - el príncipe azul finalmente encontró ah su princesa -

F.- Si... - admito nervioso - ¿Que debo hacer? -

R.- Debes decírselo - dijo obvia

F.- No puedo hacer eso - frote mi nuca - tengo miedo -

R.- El amor se trata de enfrentar tus miedos más grandes - masculla

Tenía razón, debía decírselo no podía vivir así por siempre. Me decidí, iba ah decírselo y lo haría justo ahora.

F.- Gracias - sonreí para después besar su cabeza

No había forma de negar que estaba enamorado, realmente la amaba, amaba las letras de su nombre, sus defectos y su ternura disfrazada de frialdad.

Realmente deseaba que mi rubia me quisiera, que sintiera lo mismo que yo y solo me pregunto si ¿Hay un limite en cuanto una persona puede amar ah otra?

Corrí por las calles sintiendo un fuerte aire sobre mi rostro, era frío y un tanto pesado, subí por las escaleras del apartamento, toque la puerta y esta no tardo mucho en abrirse.

Maya me sonrió posicionándose hacia un lado para dejarme libre el paso. Me introduje en el apartamento tomando la mano de mi rubia y cerrando la puerta.

 ** _Narra Maya:_**

F.- Necesito decirte algo - oí al castaño

Lo mire atenta esperando ah que dijera lo que tuviera que decir, realmente se veía nervioso lo que comenzaba ah preocuparme.

M.- Far... - intente hablar

Él me dijo "Te quiero" y suena a una palabra nueva, a una frase recién inventada exclusivamente para mi.

F.- Me gustas Maya - me miro ah los ojos - siempre me has gustado... ¿Yo Te gusto? - pregunto dudoso

M.- Por supuesto que me gustas - sonreí con lágrimas en los ojos

Él sonrió mostrándome una sonrisa genuina, era realmente hermosa. Poco ah poco se fue acercando ah mi y entonces; Nos besamos, olvidando por completo que aun salía con Smackle.


End file.
